The Order Of Mortem
Mortem: An Order That Transcends Time and Space, for Goals of Destruction or Disruption of Events for the "Greater Good of The Universe". Origin Hundreds of years ago, during the Dark Times, three brothers formed an organization to create peace and order throughout the world. Any opposers to this new regime were brutally slaughtered. Quickly, the brothers achieved world domination. After time, Astucio and Limyé saw the horror of their actions and they betrayed their older brother Gomel. After several years of war, Gomel and his Order were finally defeated. During their quest to restore balance, Astucio and Limyé found that their differences in opinion made time together impossible. As a result, two new factions were created; Astucio formed the Mighty Society of Darknesse and his younger brother, Limyé, formed the mediocre Society of Light. To this day the two societies remain enemies due to the Light's ignorance and naivety. To Maintain their power and for the future plan the NetheRealm was created to be a focusing vortex of destructive energy that when one or both sides would die it would become untamed and devour the universe. Transcripts My name is Limyé, and I have recently founded the Society of Light. If you have found this shrine, I am most likely dead. However, for your efforts, you deserve to know my story. Until very recently, I was a general in the all powerful Order of Mortem, under my oldest brother Aku. At first, The Order was a dream; My lust for power and domination drove me to do terrible things. But eventually, my other brother Teridax and I saw the terrible acts we were committing, and found the will to leave. We rose up against Gomul and finally defeated him and the rest of The Order five years later. However, Teridax and I found that we could not agree about how to fix the world, and we parted ways; Myself to The Light and he to The Darknesse. I shall recall my history in detail throughout this record book, which I shall call The Book of Mortem.Before he was destroyed in the explosion, Gomel swore that The Order of Mortem would return and regain its domination.''' Members Founding Members The Three Emperors of Mortem *Gomel *Astucio *Limyé Note: The shadow-like warriors of Mortem are made up of all forms of demons and enchanted humans that were brought back from the netherrealm by Gomel. Known Events As They are universal beings the Three Emperors ( Gomel,Astudico, and Limye) they have worked to keep the world in what they believe is balance, and when a event happens that threatens their "Balance" they Correct it, with Time Travel and other assorted abilites *The Great Asteroid Colision - Mortem was behind that devastating asteroid crash that sent many of potco's servers to their doom, why they did is unknown *Strike Down of Celestia - Mortem's first involved event, under guise of Shadow Being was to get a host to work through and criple the Society of Light. *The Darkness Cloud - A Test of the NetheRealm's power failed but was sent back to its place *Alternate Dimension/Dark Citadel - More of the hosts revenge plot while the Dark Citadel was to send the universe into chaos *Invasion of The World - The final piece of Mortem's game The Society of Darknesse launched a full scale assault against the world and got rid of major leaders to ensure victory. *Final Battle between Light and Darkness - The last conflict orchestrated by Mortem to recieve the Balance they had been waiting for. *Duel On Fuji - The Light being and Darkness overlord in guises of human puppets face off along with a another divine being , The Light's puppet survives as the Darkness and Divine Being falls to their doom, Balance is achieved *Invasion of the POTCO Universe - targeting Padres Del Fuego for a unknown artifact. *Now - The Aftermath:Dark and Light Unite Ultimate Goal Eradication of Light and Darknesse and to Let the NetheRealm consume the Universe. Forces Mortem has many of these shadow ships as their own airfleet and deployed them to attack Tokyo where Bill Plunderbones was for reason not yet known. Weapons *Shadow cannons - 20 moveable guns that shoot shadow energy focused into cannonballs *Shadow Tribarrel Cannons - mounted cannons that can turn and fire concentrated shadow energy attacks from users *Stealth Mode - Ships can turn invisible for some time to sneak up on targets *Ramming Spur - They can use the bowsprit to ram into enemies Gallery mortem5.jpg|The Flag mortem2.jpg|The Banner monster4.1.jpg|Mortem Medallion credit to Bobby Moon Category:The Dark Category:Fan Creations Category:The Darkness' Revenge Category:Full Moon Corp.